Fatal error
by PrinceBlya
Summary: АУ. Бадоу снится сон, о том что ему снятся сны о каноне. По другому говорить очень долго. О.О.


Название: Fatal error

автор: stupid stump

бета: нету.

фандом: Dogs

пейринг: Хайне/Бадоу

жанр: да хрен его поймет.

размер: мелкое миди

Error #0#

-Хайне? Хайне, блядь! Хватит изображать из себя говорящую куклу, вернись в этот пиздец уже – Раммштайнер вздрогнул и обернулся на зов. За стеной высотой чуть более полутора метра, светилась рыжая макушка, четко выделяясь среди серых стен, серебристых проводов проведенных по стене. Бадоу пытался посмотреть, чем же занимается Раммштайнер, что опять не слышит его, или делает вид, что его не существует, хотя монотонное бормотание каких-то слишком заумных определений было прекрасно слышно. Хайне вздохнул, отрываясь от работы, устало потер виски и впустил друга, разблокировав дверь. – Минут пять уже зову, хоть бы раз обернулся, ребята уже ржут надо мной. – Бадоу ворчливо плюхнулся на свободное кресло, единственное не заваленное всяческими железяками (он никогда особо не разбирался в компьютерах), проводами, бумагами с расчетами, последнее он ранее не видел никогда. Вообще, в принципе, ну разве что в учебниках, но это было так давно.

Порой ему казалось, что это кресло свободно только потому, что он сюда ходит, комнату Хайне обычно называют «обителью отшельника», ибо он никого к себе не приглашает, весь погруженный в работу. Он торчал у себя практически все свое время, вечно пытался что-то сделать, придумывал немыслимые проекты, выбивал всю дурь из своего воображения, выводил расчеты, диаграммы, макеты готового проекта. Но фактически он работал только в теории. Проекты Раммштайнера особой популярностью не пользовались, ибо возможность их выполнения была очень маловероятна, и слишком сложна для имбецилов вроде отдела реализации. Но все же находились изредка заказчики (если повезет, то хотя бы один в год, полтора), которые покупали его проекты, некоторые уже достроены, система полностью запущена, некоторые еще на стадии «установить в диск «С», как это называл Хайне. Бадоу все время спрашивал, что же он имеет в виду, но Раммштайнер лишь отмахивался, загадочно улыбаясь себе под нос.

– Ух ты, такое еще существует, – восторженно присвистнул рыжий, хватая лист бумаги, наполовину искаляканый графическим карандашом. Раммштайнер не позволил Рыжему даже взглянуть в содержимое, тут же отобрав лист обратно и бережно отложил его на стол.

Слабостью белобрысого было прошлое, ему было интересно все, что происходило в человечестве более шестисот лет назад, начиная с 19-20 веков, когда люди только научились пользоваться компьютерами, сотовыми телефонами, и прочей дрянью. Хайне даже смог достать себе эти листы бумаги, выиграв их на аукционе. Казалось бы, бесполезная вещь, но созданная из натуральных продуктов, по старой технологии, он не мог себе в подобном отказать, слишком велико было желание иметь что-то из погибшего мира.

В шутку Нейлз называл Раммштайнера буржуем, он никогда не мог понять Раммштайнера, а Хайне никогда не пытался объяснять, заведомо зная, что его не поймут. Сытый голодного не поймет, кажется, так гласит древняя пословица? Бадоу никогда не понять, каково это, держать в руках стопку листов, как дрожат руки, как тебя охватывает возбуждение, когда берешь карандаш и осторожно надавливаешь на бумагу, черные неровные линии появляются там, где грифель скрошивается и размазывается. И только тебе это доступно. И такой восторг охватывает, глядя на это, это просто неописуемо, это слишком сложно объяснить. Это называется черно-белый рисунок: черные штрихи на белом полотне, попробуйте найти людей которые имеют возможность сделать тоже самое, что и он, да их едва ли наберется сотня. Поэтому Хайне очень дорожил такими вещами, ниточками к забытому прошлому.

- Хватит ныкать к себе в карманы все, что видишь.

-Эй, я ничего не ныкал! Я только посмотреть хотел! Нервная истеричка, блин. – Возмутился Бадоу, в ответ на что Хайне скептически скривился. А то он не знает, чем увлекался Нейлз раньше. – Да иди ты нахрен, друг мой, никогда доброго слова от тебя не дождешься.

- Заслужить надо.

- Фу на тебя. Слушай, Хайне, мне тут сон приснился.

- И что? Магато как всегда издевался, у тебя психологическая травма? Бедный ребенок… - Раммштайнер не удержался от хохота, уворачиваясь от стальной коробки.

- У меня производственная травма, идиот – Нейлз зачесал рукой свои длинные лохмы назад, показывая Хайне черную повязку, затем показал фак. – Это похлеще Магато будет.

- Ну да, ну да, – многозначительно хмыкнул Раммштайнер, поворачиваясь к галограмме, возникшей небольшим силуэтом размером с сенсорную панель, – Винсент, блокируй записи, я ушел, – Галлограма исчезла, свечение расчетов потухло и вскоре совсем исчезло, полностью блокировав доступ до его возвращения. – Давай, пошли, жертва производственно-психологической травмы имени Магато – Хайне снял со спинки кресла, на котором сидел Нейлз, свою черную рубашку, предварительно спихнув оттуда рыжего, и напялил ее поверх футболки.

- Нахуй-нааахуй! – как молитву выпалил Нейлз, поправляя повязку. На радость рыжему, настроение Хайне сегодня было не как обычно «так себе, а можно ты съебешься с моих глаз к чертям нахуй?», а «пошли, покурим, но я не курю». В смысле это когда Раммштайнер способен на задушевные беседы хотя бы как молчаливый слушатель.

- Так что там с твоим сном? – напомнил Хайне, выходя из комнаты.

- Да погоди, мне надо срочно покурить, это важнее.

Конец сентября, осень, по мнению Бадоу это самый нормальный период года, когда температура стабильно держится ближе к +15-17 градусам, теплый ветер и деревья, готовящиеся к зиме. С крыши было отлично видно парк, сменивший летние зеленые цвета на красный, золотой и оранжевый. А небо такое голубое-голубое. Насыщенный цвет, словно красили краской совсем недавно, и только белые облака, изредка и очень лениво проплывающие как корабли в море, портили идеальную синеву. Бадоу завел привычную песню, когда изредка вспоминал свой старый дом.

- Ты не поверишь, но я так скучаю по родным лесам, интересно моя конура еще в целом состоянии.

- Решил вернуться к вольным наемникам? – Хайне держал в руке стакан с капучино, плечом опираясь об стену.

- Ну а вдруг? Может мне надоест бегать по тренировочному залу, изображать из себя брутального дяденьку который нихрена не жрет, но много проводит времени на тренажерах и на стрелковом поле. – Бадоу потянулся всем телом, разминая мышцы, все утро просидел на переэкзаменовки, доказывал, что достоин, быть в службе охраны.

- Ну да, продавать все, что возможно за деньги всяким уродам, это тоже хорошо.

-Ну, уж прости, не каждый был рожден в обеспеченной семье. – Нейлз тонко намекнул на то что Хайне всю жизнь прожил в тепле и уюте и ни о чем не заботился, в то время как он сам выживал на воровстве, грабежах, убийствах, похищениях.

Да он много чего повидал, к своим-то 27 годам. И вот если бы не встреча с этим странноватым Раммштайнером, который заказал выкрасть старую шкатулку, якобы с украшениями, он бы так и не остался в списке на «удаление». На удивление обоих там не было никаких украшений, зато были револьверы 20 века, в ужасном состоянии, но узнаваемые. Нейлз, впервые увидев такое чудо, что-то радостно пищал, и пытался отобрать новую игрушку, уже присвоив ее себе. Раммштайнер предложил очень высокую цену, в обмен на револьверы. И рыжий действительно не знал что выбрать, цена была настолько высока, что он мог купить себе место в одной из правительственных организаций. Что он собственно и сделал, совершенно случайно выбрав именно ту, где Раммштайнер и работал. Но почему-то они стали друзьями, и Бадоу был в числе тех, кто мог спокойно слушать бред Хайне, совершенно не вдаваясь в его смысл. – Ах да, сон, - рыжий закурил сигарету, усаживаясь на холодную плиту.

- Только ты мне можешь рассказывать идиотские сны – Хайне уселся рядом.

- Стараюсь. Довольно странный сон, вроде как… Мы с тобой напарники, живем, как можем. Я фоторепортер, зарабатываю на жизнь сбором информации, а ты припадочный андед, всмысле я так тебя называл. И еще у тебя какая-то пластина была на шее, вот тут – Бадоу тыкнул пальцев в шею Хайне. – точнее она, кажется, была прямо вживлена в шею, такие страшные уродливые шрамы по коже от пластины были. Бееее. Смешная история довольно…

- И все что ли? - удивился Хайне.

- Что все? Нет, там много всего, целая жизнь. Слушай, давай книгу об этом напишем, круто будет!

- Сон рассказывай, придурок.

- Ты бессмертный, – снова начал Нейлз, но Хайне прервал его своим смехом.

- Да ладно? Да я не верю, бессмертный, блин!

- Благодаря своей пластине на шее - бессмертный, – Нейлз пнул друга ногой, - На то он и сон, чтобы делать нас теми, кем мы не являемся. Так вот, - как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Бадоу – я, кстати, с такой же повязкой ходил. Мы часто зависали в церкви, с витражами. Знаешь, оказывается, это очень даже красиво смотрится. Полумрачная церквушка, разноцветные витражи, изображающие лики святых.

- В которых верили раньше, что ли? – уточнил Хайне. В это время уже давно не верили в бога, человечество продвинулось вперед намного дальше: благодаря технологиям спокойно летает в космос, на другие заселенные планеты, усовершенствовалось оружие, лечение стало более эффективным, добыча ресурсов стала более доступной. Все точно так же как много столетий назад. Тот же круговорот жизни, но в более усовершенствованном мире. И только несколько вещей остались неизменны: природа и человек.

- Да-да, в бога-то, которого верили. Там был странный священник, который, кажется, не верил в него как в такового, помимо него в церкви жил ангел. Представляешь? Настоящий ангел и неверующий священник! Кошмар. Девочка наверно лет тринадцати, может пятнадцати, и крылья совсем не большие, а маленькие, едва из-за спины видно. И она не говорила ничего, как будто немая, но очень тебя любила.

- Бадоу, ты бредишь - сомнительно поглядел на друга Раммштайнер.

- Я тебя сейчас еще раз пну, заткнись, скотина, - предупредил рыжий, - А еще священник постоянно ей приносил разные платья.

- Фу, педофил.

- И он был слепой.

- Еще один калека, – Хайне подавился кофе и судорожно закашлял. – У тебя во сне одни инвалиды, это все-таки психологическая травма.

- Иди нахуй, – беззлобно отмахнулся Бадоу. – А ты так вообще у нас никогда не умирал и не умеешь, зато постоянно наряжался во всякие стильные шмотки, ну прямо как сейчас. И женщин не любил и перчатки носил, чтобы их не касаться, – последнее было произнесено с долей ехидства.

- Бляя, педик что ли?

- Ну возможно, я не разобрался, но от женщин ты как ошпаренный бегал. Вот только ту девочку-ангелочка не боялся, постоянно ее за руку держал, гулять водил. Вот честное слово, я думаю, ты бы на ней женился.

- Какая гадость, не хочу быть педофилом. Детство что ли трудное?

- Да! – радостно выпалил Бадоу, роняя сигарету. - Бинго, тебя держали в камере и на тебя травили уродливых чудовищ под два метра высотой, и ты их убивал!

- Оу… - только и ответил Хайне. Ему только в реальности такой херни не хватало, чтобы окончательно свихнуться с ума. Мало ему этого рыжего придурка, видимо еще и кошмары подавай.

- А еще была какая-то школьница, она вечно ко мне липла. Какая-то мелкая дура. Фу.

- Не у тебя одного судьба педофила.

- А еще была девушка… Как ее звали… Да похуй, короче. Она копия нашей лаборантки из экспериментального. Ну, те, что балуются с химикатами, – Бадоу в воздухе описал девушку, мол, такая вот тощая, со стрижкой короткой, темненькая.

- Да ладно, стерва Наото? Которая никому не дает? А она-то кто? Погоди-погоди, по логике вещей, она должна быть шлюхой.

- А вот хуй тебе. Она ходила с катаной и вечно с тобой воевала. В плане у вас какая-то немая вражда, не переносили друг друга на дух.

- О, ты знаешь, что такое катана, – удивленно посмотрел на друга Хайне. Бадоу послал весьма выразительный взгляд, мол, от придурка слышу.

- Да уж запомнил, ты так самураями грезил, помню… Этими китайцами.

-Японцы, идиот. Дальше давай.

- Ооо, интересно стало, да? Хы… Помнишь чувака, который детский дом создал, пять лет назад, Михая? У него еще позавчера свадьба была, славно погуляли.

- Ага, и? Он вроде мальчика усыновил.

- Вот, он кароч самый отвязный чувак! Такой клевый весь, точно так же выглядит, только какого хера мне они все снятся?

-Я говорил же, психологическая травма, – еще один долгожданный пинок, Хайне тактично отодвинулся на пару метров, в надежде дожить до конца рассказа и не расплескать кофе.

- Он, в общем, страдал топографическим кретинизмом, постоянно ходил в магазин зачем-то и постоянно умудрялся заблудиться. А священник, кстати - наш вечно больной Эрнест. Там еще какая-то страшная тетка была, еще девочки-близняшки, которые играли в игры, убивая всяких дебилов вроде меня и тебя. И чувак, который тебя вечно преследовал, настойчиво предлагал вернуться к матери, мол, она все простит. Что у тебя за мама такая была? Походу, она немного садистка.

- Да не ебу кто это. Моя мама дома пироги печет, изредка путая мясо с вареньем.

- На самом деле она считает, что ты любишь яблочный пирог, а ты их, эти яблоки, терпеть не можешь, – Бадоу закурил вторую сигарету, с наслаждением выдыхая дым.

- Ну не расстраивать же мать, она старается.

- Ага, а ты давись гадостью. Сколько потом блюешь в толчке, кстати? – Бадоу состроил рожу, которая наверно должна быть милой, но вышло ужасно. Он абсолютно не понимал, как можно есть то, от чего тебя потом так выворачивает. Нет бы просто сказать – «Мама, я люблю другого». Ой, в смысле, полюбил новый фрукт, называется банан. Все так просто, но видимо Хайне не ищет легких путей, мазохист, бля. Хотя вроде бананы он тоже не очень любит… – Ты вечно ходил обвешанный цепями, постоянно хмурый такой, весь в себе. Держал в церкви склад оружия и убивал любого, кто косо на тебя посмотрит. В общем, зверь, а не человек! Хотя ты, по сути, и человеком-то не был. А я весь такой клевый, оптимистичный пессимист, постоянно рядом не даю тебе стухнуть.

-Себя не похвалишь, никто не похвалит. Оптимистичный пессимист, это как? Что-то я не представляю себе такого.

- Ну, это когда жизнь пиздец, но ты знаешь, что хуже уже не будет, и умеешь этим пользоваться.

- Услышал бы тебя сейчас кто-нибудь, оборжаться. Ты хоть сам-то понял что сказал?

- Нет, но сути это не меняет, – гордо заявил Бадоу, зажав в зубах сигарету, собирая волосы на затылке и закрепив резинкой.

- Ох, блин, ну что за идиот, мне за тебя стыдно, – обреченно вздохнул Раммштайнер, допивая жалкие остатки кофе.

- Это мне за тебя стыдно, скотина, а за меня надо гордиться. А еще если мне не дать покурить, что нужно делать оооочень часто, я начинаю сходить с ума. Это я про сон, конечно.

- Да ты и так псих, всякую хуйню куришь.

- Нееее, спокойно, то не хуйня, но тебе знать не обязательно. Во сне я страдаю никотиновой зависимостью, ценой в жизнь, ну в общем как воздух мне это надо.

- Ты не замечал, что в жизни у тебя такое же?

- Да ладно? Ого, какой я невнимательный, оказывается. Так вот, вернемся непосредственно ко сну. Я там несколько историй запомнил, они ничего так. Как ты спасал ангела, хочешь послушать?

- Я, по-твоему, зачем с тобой пошел?

- К твоему сведению, ты сам меня потащил на воздух. В общем, все было так. Ты зачем-то шлялся по каким-то трущобам, и вдруг увидел, как мимо тебя вперед пробегает девочка, покрытая тряпкой. За ней бегут страшные брутальные дядьки, ты бы и вовсе не обращал на это внимания, но тебя привлекли крылья, самые что ни на есть настоящие. Такие белые-белые. Ты девочку спас, притащил к себе домой, затащил ее в душ и… изнасиловал! Скотина ты, Раммштайнер, как ты мог!

- Фу, если твой рассказ будет продолжаться в таком же стиле, я лучше пойду, поработаю. – Хайне представил себе подобное, и его просто передернуло от отвращения. Никогда в жизни он бы не тронул ребенка.

- Да ладно, насчет изнасилования я соврал. Но она точно у тебя там душ принимала. Потом вы пытались пообщаться, но она оказалась немой и пыталась показывать что-то пальцами, а потом в квартиру ворвались. Опять какие-то дядьки и всадили тебе несколько пуль в тело, прямо в окно полетел. Красиво летел, надо сказать. Потом ты очнулся, выплюнул пули, и пошел в церковь, запасаться оружием. У тебя в планах было спасение девочки. Наверно ты влюбился! В церкви был я и священник, ты переоделся, что ли… Потом схватил меня за шкварник и потащил спасать «создание божье» как выразился проповедник. Помнится, я там с ума сходил, что сигареты по дороге закончились, а я чертовски хотел курить, нервным был без сигарет. Пока ты там где-то в борделе пропадал - кстати, да, девочку хотели сделать первоклассной шлюхой - я уничтожал всякое говно и ждал тебя. Чем-то напоминает мои собственные ранние годы… Принц, но без коня - наверно ангел все же в тебя влюбилась. Потом ты отвел девочку в церковь, ибо ей негде было больше жить. Хеппи енд?

- Вот это бред, однако, у тебя скуренная фантазия…

- Да погоди, это еще не все.

- Да ты издеваешься, тебе не могло так много присниться за одну ночь! – Возмутился Хайне, поднимаясь с плит, отряхивая джинсы.

- А кто тебе сказал, что это был один сон. Я неделю эту херню смотрел. Не, там круче дальше. Будешь слушать? Кстати, там и Магато был, – как бы невзначай обронил Нейлз.

- Он над тобой издевался, да?

- Нет, он за Наото бегал, все хотел чего-то от нее. Ты уходишь что ли? – неожиданно Бадоу заметил, что Раммштайнер стоит уже у дверей.

- Кофе хочу, сейчас вернусь.

- Аааа, сигарет возьми, у меня заканчивается.

- И ты говоришь, ты не никотиновый наркоман? Все точно как в твоем сне, я тебя спасаю от неминуемой смерти.

Бадоу криво усмехнулся, но его ухмылка сползла сразу же, как только Хайне закрыл за собой дверь. Он глубоко вздохнул. Он упустил ту часть, где Хайне приходит к его квартире, и когда Бадоу ему открывает, тот выпускает две пули прямо в сердце.

Бадоу не стал рассказывать, что половину своих снов он просто старался выжить, как будто от этого зависело, проснется он или нет. Он проснулся, но ощущения при этом… Он думал что после того как расскажет хоть что-то из своих снов, ему станет легче. Стало, но совсем не надолго, чувство дискомфорта все еще присутствовало.

Error #1#

_Нейлз был в самой гуще, в самом сердце этого проклятого Подполья. Лабиринты улиц, окровавленные переулки, смердящие трупным запахом. Но почему ему казалось, что он в подполье? Разве оно так выглядело? Если нет, то как тогда? Почему он в упор считает, что эти улицы – часть подполья?_

_Главный вопрос: где, черт возьми, Раммштайнер? Почему ему казалось... Нет, он видел, Хайне ушел туда. А он, рыжий придурок такой, рванул следом. Зачем беспокоиться, когда твой друг бессмертный? Это какой-то бред. Еще никогда в жизни Бадоу не чувствовал такой страх, все внутри визжало об опасности, стерегущей вперед. Но Бадоу шел вперед, шаг за шагом, заставлял себя двигаться. От напряжения безумно болела челюсть, его било мелкой дрожью от страха, эта реальность кажется безумным сном._

_Бадоу держит наготове свой любимый Иннграм Мак, шугаясь от каждого шороха, каждый раз выдавал целую тираду, состоящую из местоимений и матов. Еще никогда он не спускался так далеко на дно. Не знаешь чего ждать, с какой стороны подставить спину, где тебя затащат в темный переулок и убьют. _

_- Сука, Раммштайнер. Уебу._

_Слишком долго идет, как будто целую вечность. Еще не устал, но был бы не против, если прямо сейчас перед ним возникла кровать, и он мог бы завалиться спать. Совесть свербит в районе грудной клетки, прожигая дыру, страх заставляет ноги передвигаться. Именно благодаря этому жжению, этому страху он идет вперед. Оно его толкает, подгоняет и Бадоу просто не может остановиться, не получается._

_Кого он пытается спасти? Своя шкура намного дороже, на то она и своя. Но волнение, за кого-то кто даже не является никем, по сути, как-то глупо. Раммштайнер редко говорил «спасибо», чаще просто называл отморозком, не жалел силы на жалкий удар в челюсть, чтобы больше не рыпался. Сколько таких было? Уже не сосчитать, настолько привычным это было. Ни Бадоу, ни Хайне друг другу ничего не должны. Они могли бы стать хорошими друзьями, но не стали. Что Бадоу, что Хайне – два пса на одной территории, выживают как могут, каждый играет по своим правилам, не считая нужным доносить их до противника._

_Дотянуться до Раммштайнера всегда было больно. Как если бы он пытался коснуться рукой солнца, так же невозможно, любое малейшее прикосновение обжигает. Словно их разделяют тысячи километров друг от друга, а не расстояние вытянутой руки. Как будто их ждало мучительное прощание, немым вопросом повисшее в воздухе. Кто первый сделает шаг к этому неизбежному концу? Кто первый разорвет глотку противника?_

_Бадоу пытался пойти на компромисс, найти то единственное решение, которое устроит обоих. Он протягивал руку, но каждый раз в ответ щелканье клыков, рычание Пса, недоверие. Раммштайнер отказывается принимать помощь от кого-либо, Раммштайнер слишком замкнут в себе. Слишком замкнут **на себе**, отчаянно пытаясь найти и устранить причину своего нежеланного бессмертия. Но ведь он наслаждается своим положением. Ему нравится, хоть он это и отрицает, рвать глотку ублюдкам, нравится устраивать погромы, одеваться слишком дорого, а потом за каждую шмотку которую испортили – убивать безжалостно и болезненно. Хайне единственный в своем роде псих. _

_Но Нейлз опасался его, как бы сильно, ни скрывал свои опасения, как бы сильно не пытался послать все это глубоко в задницу, все страхи все равно выплывали. Он не хотел себе признавать, но боялся. Где-то подсознательно он всегда следил за напарником, искоса, как будто шпионил. И насколько гадко бы не было от этого на душе, инстинкт самосохранения все равно брал вверх. И каждый раз, когда Раммштайнер случайно или умышленно наводил на него прицел, отходил на несколько шагов и готовился к смерти. А потом вытаскивал свой мак и шутливо якобы выстреливал. Хайне любил подкалывать иногда его, вот так вот неожиданно, но не знал или делал вид что не знает, насколько шкала страха Нейлза по десятибалльной системе возрастет в этот раз. Нейлз боялся своего напарника, но отчаянно пытался сам себе доказать что это не так. _

_ В стороне он услышал чей-то хриплый смех, и от этого смеха мурашки пробежали по коже, Одноглазый выматерился вслух и, достав из кармана куртки сигареты, поспешно закурил. Это место его сильно нервировало, сложно было держать себя под контролем, он постарался успокоиться, но это мало помогало. Особенно, когда то и дело кто-то проносится рядом или чей-то жуткий смех неожиданно нарушает тишину. Хотелось сказать «Да какого хрена?» и бросить все на самотек, сбежать. В конце концов, он не подписывался следовать за андедом везде и всюду, и смерть его, если такое вообще возможно, будет явно не на его совести. Но почему-то рыжий был уверен, что совесть все равно взбрыкнется._

_За спиной послышалось какое-то странное рычание. Предостерегающее, злобное. Нейлз обернулся и увидел Раммштайнера, сидящего на ступеньках какого-то разваленного дома. Обляпанный кровью, губа кровоточит, в руках Маузер, поигрывающе так вертится в ладони. Взгляд Раммштайнера был более чем чужой. Он смотрел на Бадоу как на жертву, добычу. Рядом сидел пес, озлобленный доберман, но если бы не цепь, которая намотана на кулак андеда, псина вряд ли стала бы ждать. Скорее сразу же набросилась на чужака, вторгшегося на его территорию. И порыкивал, вроде как спрашивал «хозяин, можно сожрать?» но это был не **его** Пес, почему-то Бадоу в этом был уверен. Настоящий Пес сильно похож на Хайне, так же скалит улыбку, так же облизывает клыки._

_Хайне не спеша встает, лениво, перебирает пальцами бинты, проводит рукой по волосам, от чипа к макушке. Бадоу видит в этом что-то неуловимо знакомое, но память услужливо **отказалась **подсказывать ему ответы. Доберман видит в жесте Раммштайнера сигнал к действию. Глухо рыча, пес готовится к прыжку._

_-Место, тварь - Хайне вовремя осаждает его, дергая цепь на себя. Пес с визгом летит к его ногам. Раммштайнер пинает его под ребра и заставляет встать. Доберман, все так же скуля, повинуется, вспоминая кто хозяин. Толстая цепь соединяла двух хищников, один из которых доминировал. _

_Странно. Но Бадоу казалось, что несколько мгновений назад у Хайне в руках был маузер. А сейчас руки пусты, за исключением цепи, рыжий сжал свои иннграмы, убеждаясь, что они реальны, и выклюнул сигарету, от которой остался лишь фильтр. _

_- Андед, сволочь, еле тебя нашел, погнали отсюда – Бадоу сделал шаг по направлению к Хайне, оглядываясь по сторонам. Кто его знает, что произойдет в следующую секунду. – Какого хера вообще сюда пошел? – Оборачиваясь к Хайне, его глаза наткнулись на мазуер. Такс, кажется что-то тут не так._

_- Ты совсем охренел, Раммштайнер? Убери игрушку, она опасна._

_- Ты кто такой? - задал встречный вопрос белобрысый. Нервы Бадоу начало сдавать полностью. Он уже не был в состоянии держать себя в руках и терпеть какие-либо тупые шутки не собирался._

_- Придурок, убил бы. Я за ним… _

_Бадоу не успел, что-либо сказать, пес вцепился клыками в глотку, подгоняемый Раммштайнером. _

Нейлз очнулся ото сна, словно, наконец, вдохнул воздуха. Сердце дико колотилось под ребрами, норовя вырваться из тела. Зрение возвращалось медленно, постепенно предметы обретали четкие силуэты, глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте. Это пиздец, который поглотил его до такой степени, что кажется, сон еще продолжается.

Блядь, что это было только что? Настолько насыщенный эмоциональными и тактильными ощущениями сон или что? Бадоу никогда особо не жаловался на кошмары. **Раньше**. Сны не давали поводов для беспокойств. Это просто сны - разок другой посмотреть порнографию своей фантазии, неважно насколько паршивой она была. В первую ночь ему показалось, что все это он пережил как будто в реальности. Настолько четких снов Нейлз не видел никогда, пожалуй, и не стал бы заказывать, даже для остроты ощущений.

Он схватился за горло, как будто все еще чувствую, как клыки разрывают кожу. Но нет, крови нет, горло цело. А боль как будто осталась. Бадоу спихнул с себя одеяло и подавляя тошноту и направился в ванную. В зеркало на него смотрело какое-то чучело: волосы колтуном стоят над головой, безумный взгляд, словно он не понимает, где находится, шрам, пересекающий глаз по вертикали, посиневшие губы. Во всем этом образе он не узнавал себя. Бадоу открыл холодную воду и подставил под упор голову, надеясь прийти в себя, но это слабо помогло, он все равно думал об этом сне всю оставшуюся ночь и так и не уснул.

Утром выглядел естественно плохо, это без сомнений. Зеркало отказывалось давать какую-либо другую картинку. Бадоу собрал волосы в хвост, но это мало помогло, выражение лица «пиздец как он есть» не менялось. Даже Хайне подтвердил, проходя мимо с чашкой кофе и бумагами в руке. Бадоу еле успел заметить его и отскочить, чтобы не попасться под горячее кофе.

-Привет. Бадоу шнурки завяжи, сейчас запнешься. – Хайне поправил очки, спадающие на кончик носа, одновременно держа бумаги, и оглядел друга – ты что, на рейде был?

- Неа, – зевнул во весь рот Нейлз – Не выспался.

- А, ну ладно, я тоже всю ночь не спал. Отчет готовил. Так, собрание почти началось, за обедом встретимся, – Нейлз проводил взглядом друга, с трудом удерживающего в руках отчеты и кофе, и покачал головой. В отличие от самого Бадоу, Раммштайнер выглядел нормально, на его и без того бледноватом лице не было видно ни следа бессонной ночи. Настоящий Раммштайнер и тот, кого он видит во сне, похожи друг на друга как небо и земля. Один - пассивный ученый, а другой - шизофреник у которого сносит крышу от одного только вида крови.

Бадоу нахмурился, потряс головой, но мысли вернулись на место. Не думать он не мог, а ведь раньше так хорошо получалось это делать. Можно сказать одно из самых любимых занятий. Было бы неплохо сейчас покурить, но желудок требовал нормальной пищи, а не никотин в кровь, так что голод погнал его в столовую. Нейлз отстоял очередь, набрал себе картофельного пюре с печенью и уселся за угловым столиком ближе к выходу. До занятий еще добрых полчаса, а новички уже вовсю оккупировали столовую. Сколько себя Бадоу помнил, перед первыми занятиями всегда такое. Спешили набить желудок, словно едят в последний раз в жизни.

Бля, опять не о том думает. «Нейлз замоооолкни, выключи мозг на полчаса».

Он устало зевнул, желая оказаться в теплой постели, забыться сном, но без каких либо тупых историй, которые во сне кажутся реальнее чем сама реальность в которой он живет.

-Патлатый, выглядишь как пиздец, – на соседний стул отпустился Магато со своим подносом. Еще одна скотина в секторе Нейлза. Характер мерзкий, но лучшего напарника на рейды не найти.

-Дай мне пушку, украшу лицо дыркой. Лучше будет? – Нейлз и сам знает, что выглядит кошмарно. «Как пиздец» он слышит далеко не в первый раз за утро, так что просто проигнорировал сей момент.

-Нет, обойдешься.

-И на том спасибо. – Бадоу взглянул на друга, он выглядел не лучше и тоже собрал свою черную гриву в хвост. – У тебя-то хоть рейд?

- Что значит хоть? Опять, только вернулся и вечером снова. Обнаглели уроды, аттестацию не проводят, спать не дают, – Магато скривился, словно его заставили жевать целый лимон прямо с кожурой.

-А тебе-то в честь чего не проводят? Ты же еще три месяца назад получил допуск. – Бадоу вопросительно изогнул бровь, покусывая острия вилки и глядя на Магато. Как тот получал аттестацию – целая эпопея. Сначала он нахамил экзаменатору, потом послал в задницу комиссию, был отстранен на два месяца, а потом еще и пересдавать ходил. А все потому что он одного из председателей комиссии поймал на взяточнистве. Как и полагается, он пытался об этом доложить, но где-то по пути к главенствующему начальству докладная была потеряна. В общем, история неприятная, но он все же получил галку в профиль о квалификации.

- Не мне это, у нас три человека на очереди, месяц пытаются аттестацию получить, да хрен им.

- Валят?

-Отменяют. Каждый раз ссылаются на важные совещания. А у нас людей нет, а потом и орут, что мы безответственны и пишут докладные, – брюнет пожал плечами, мол, ничего не знаю. – Сказал бы я, кто из них пидар, да промолчу.

- Святой Магато, надо тебя занести в историю, пускай потомки гордятся, – восхищенно покачал головой Нейлз. – Из-за этого тебя каждые сутки на рейд и пускают. Изводят.

- Да как будто я не знаю.

- Идиотизм. А меня никто не дергает, спокойно через два дня хожу, по графику.

- Я кстати приказ видел, тебя временно в отдел исследований переводят. К придуркам-химикам, – пробурчал Магато, усиленно поглощая свою порцию риса. Бадоу, глядя на него, вдруг подумал, что тоже безумно хочет риса, и зачем взял картошку – понятия не имеет.

- Эээ… Оригинально, а я об этом ничего не знаю. Ты точно мое имя видел? – Он сказал это так, словно возмущался «Как так? Какие еще нахрен химики, идите лесом, никуда не пойду».

- У нас только один Бадоу Нейлз, а если появится еще второй - конец моему спокойствию.

Бадоу на это только хмыкнул. Никто, даже Магато не знает о том, откуда он. Вся история его жизни – полностью фикция. И хотя ему тяжко пришлось, заучивая новые законы, инструкции, сдавая профилирующие экзамены, проходя промежуточную аттестацию, он был доволен собой как никогда.

- Да ладно, ты не жаловался. Надеюсь, меня не поставят в пару, с каким-нибудь фриком.

- Конкуренции боишься? Нет, ты будешь отвечать за безопасность. У них там какие-то исследования чрезвычайно ваааажные, - Магато отвлекся от еды, поворачиваясь к Нейлзу и выразил весь ужас на лице вперемешку с издевкой. Нейлз подавил смешок. - Надо будет просто заставлять их следить за собой, чтобы не увлеклись, ну там соблюдение условий и прочее. На месте объяснят.

- Ты меня заранее обрадовал, Магато, я просто в восторге – Рыжий доковырял картошку и отставил тарелку от себя. Картошки ему было мало, но уж лучше ходить немного голодным, чем потом мучиться тошнотой. По крайней мере, еще полдня он проживет, а там до обеда недалеко.

– Окей, я пошел на лекцию. Расстреливать имбицилов, – Бадоу встал из за стола и, выискивая на ходу сигареты, кивнул Магато. Все равно вечером надо будет идти к начальству, сдавать свой отчет, а потом и на рейд. Так что вечер он проведет с Магато.

- До вечера.

-Нет, погоди-погоди. Ты какого хрена на моей лекции устраиваешь экскурсию по оружию? Раммштайнер, выйди вон!

-Нейлз, я пытаюсь проследить, чтобы ты студентам верные данные дал, а не лабуду из своей тетрадки. Кстати да, вот тут порох. По-рох, – Хайне деловито потряс тетрадкой Бадоу перед его же носом и потыкал в нее пальцем. Нейлз тихо закипал, жуя сигарету зубами, и пытался выгнать ученого. Лекционный зал потихоньку подыхал от смеха. Первое время студенты пытались сдерживать смех, но потом пошел откровенный гогот.

- У тебя отчетность.

- Я отчитался.

- Выыыйдииии, не порти мне лекцию, зараза.

Но Раммштайнер не слушал. Словно чуял, он приперся сразу после отчетности и уселся на лекционке с невозмутимом видом слушал то, что говорит Нейлз. Нейлз не дурак, лекцию читал с тетради. И вот на моменте, где Бадоу отчаянно пытался прочесть правильно с ударением слово порох, Раммштайнер не выдержал. Бадоу остро захотелось подолбиться головой об какой-нибудь косяк, или хотя бы стол, но лекционный класс итак грозил обвалиться, так что свои желания он подавил.

- Да у тебя тут хронология не в порядке, ты с какого паршивого учебника это списал?

- Твое какое дело? Сядь, где сидишь или брысь отсюда. Им все равно это не надо, такое старье уже достать-то невозможно, – многозначительно прошипел Бадоу

- Нейлз, - Хайне поправил очки. – Бездарность ты, само понимание того, что это ложные данные тебя не беспокоит?

- Ну, уж прости, что не ты читаешь лекции.

- Да уж, я в шоке. Фактически единственный специалист тут – это я, и то, лекции не мне поручили, -весьма язвительно фыркнул в ответ Раммштайнер.

- Ты вообще из другого отдела. Вам от роду не положено забивать свой мозг всякой ерундой. Лучше иди, твори, созидай, разрушай. И зачем только вообще поставили такой предмет, ничего полезного, никакого толку.

- И смотреть, как такие, как ты губят мир? Фу, как пафосно-то. Нейлз, не думал что у тебя такое плоское чувство юмора. Значит так, записывайте, – Раммштайнер насильно заставил Бадоу сесть за преподавательский стол, а сам продолжил лекцию, совсем не пользуясь фальшивыми конспектами друга.

Нейлз такому исходу дела был недоволен, но спорить больше не мог. Только через полчаса, когда лекция официально закончилась, парень подхватил свою несчастную тетрадку и с оскорбленным видом, быстрее всех выскочил из аудитории.

- Ой, да ладно тебе, Бадоу. – Раммштайнер не отставал, поведение Бадоу его позабавило.

- Да ладно, будет, когда меня вызовут на ковер к начальству и потребуют объяснения, почему постороннее, не уполномоченное лицо, проводит инструктаж, – нехотя проскрипел Нейлз.

-Я им предоставлю эти самые объяснения, хоть в письменном виде, хоть в устном. Не кипятись. Пошли лучше обедать, – весьма душевно предложил белобрысый.

- Я сыт и мне на рейд.

Error #2#

_Он надо мной издевается. Он что, действительно считает, что я не буду пялиться на него? _

_Хотя... Блядь, вот это... гм... Я не видел этого, я не видел как он только что проходил мимо и чуть не уронил полотенце, я не видел это бедро, такое тощее, бледное... Ебаный ты нахуй, я ничего не видел. **Усек, Нейлз, ты слеп как, сука, крот.**_

_Раммштайнер, блядь! Что "что"? Ничего бля, отойди от меня, отвлекаешь. Я тут пытаюсь газету почитать... Уже нет... Я сказал - отойди от меня, я же сейчас достану камеру. Я же серьезно! _

_Ну вот как с этим придурком бороться, он же скотина назло, не послушается, а я ведь по-хорошему прошу, от души. Ну, понимаю, что сам навязался на ночевку, но блин, надо бы и чувство такта иметь, даже в собственной квартире. Хоть у кого-то из нас он должен же быть, а, Хайне? Как у тебя такого нет? Блядь, у меня тоже, вот это проблема. Я тебе не шлюха уличная, чтобы спокойно смотреть на обнаженку. В конце концов, я напарник или где? Проявляй уважение. _

_Рамшштайнер, сука, что ж ты творишь? Ты хоть понимаешь, как сильно меня напрягает твое, фактически голое, тощее тело? Уйди отсюда, сгинь, скотина. Мне статью писать надо._

_Нет, ну я же предупреждал тебя Раммштайнер. Это? Это ничего, да не камера это, тебе кажется. И не прячу я ее. Чтоооо? Ну абалдеть, доигрался скотина. Что я делаю? Я развлекаюсь, друг мой. Продам Нилл или Наото, посмотрим, кто первый скупит всю пачку. И не смотри на меня таким зверским взглядом, сам виноват, нехуй мне тут устраивать стриптиз. _

_«We loaded guns»._

_Аххахаахаха! тебя меня не догнать, не пытайся, я бегаю быстрее всех. А может продать в газету эти снимки? Ой бля, кхэээээээ… Больно! Скотина, камеру отдай! Отдай, я сказал! Ааа, нееет! Только не в окно, только не туда я больше не буудуууудудууду. Сожгу негативы, чеслово сожгу, только камеру осторожно поставь на стол, ок?.. Я к тебе жить перееду, и я не шучу**. Только посмей выкинуть, убььью блядь! **_

_Неееервный? Я? Да ты спятил, я спокоен как мертвое тело посреди дороги. _

_Ох, андед, сведешь меня в могилу, и даже цветочков не будешь приносить, такая уж у тебя натура. **Реакция, Бадоу, отрицательно-возбудительная.** Вот сейчас он свалит, можно и в кроватку. Правда, нелегко разговаривать самим с собой? _

_Блядь, Раммштайнер, я же сказал не подкрадываться исподтишка! Не твоего ума дела, что я там бормочу, шаманю бля. Нехуй ржать, вали. Как куда? А разве преподобный наш не звал тебя? Наахуй? А как же Нилл? Ты бросишь несчастную малышку? Как ты можешь, Раммштайнер! Бессердечный. А она ведь любит тебя. Ай, больно, я итак инвалидом останусь, ты еще и мозгов меня хочешь лишить? Я в шоке, андед. **Оденься, бля.**_

_Фуууууууух, ушел хозяин, можно и палку погрызть. Негативчики-негативчики, надо будет сделать Наото копию, обрадовать. Уж я-то понимаю, что она запала на него. Да так бы и набросилась. Или это мне так кажется? Или я один вижу эти молнии, метающиеся между ними? Фу, надо спать побольше, а то глюки всякие…_

_Да-а-а, андед за год ничего не менял в своей квартире, как так можно. Я хотя бы кактус иногда переставляю, ну или там стул подвигаю от кухни к подоконнику и обратно. Теперь я понимаю, почему он вечно хмурый ходит, я бы тоже в такой обстановке помер от тоски. Так, ладно, надо дальше писать статью. Что там у нас? Ага, в связи с проведением массовой зачистки… тра-та-та… больше похожей на забой домашнего скота… во время чумы… Хайне, я не понял, ты голодный, что ли ходишь? По всем признакам твоих рук дело. Бла-бла-бла, такс-с, а вот это сюда, фотографию сюда. Бля, как ж я ненавижу такие статьи, паршивые, дешевые, неправдивые. Надо податься в большой бизнес, открыть собственную редакцию и выпускать газету имени меня. _

_«Hello little boy, little toy» _

_«We loaded guns»._

_Кто поет, я? Андед, ты бредишь, я молчу и созерцаю сию пыль на твоем столе… Так, ты какого хрена еще не одетый? Чего ты так на меня пялишься? Я работаю, епт! Уйди от меня, **ты слишком голый, чтобы я мог адекватно думать.**_

_Скотина, он это назло. В квартире холодно, я кутаюсь в одеяло, а этот дебил все еще ходит в этом жалком полотенце. Курить хочу. Я за последний час уже три раза бегал курить на лестничную площадку. А он все ходит по кругу, толи что-то ищет, то ли просто издевается. Перчатки, черные, кожаные? Да у тебя все кожаное, нет, не видел, не дергай меня, я тепло берегу. Бля, Хайне, давай убьем тех ублюдков, которые отключили тебе отопление? Ну, ради меня, ну пожалуйста? Как это не холодно? Холодно, бля, еще как!_

_Слушай, а чего ты в полотенце-то ходишь? Еще с утра, ты же знаешь, или не, не знаешь? Ну как что, карьера порнозвезды не для тебя, ты слишком блееееедный. Ай, ахххаахаха, андед – место!_

«Слушай Хайне, я тут подумал. Я долго думал, ты не пойми неправильно. Но я **хочу **тебя. Блядь, Хайне**, я не из таких**. Но у меня стоит, что я могу поделать? Ничего. И что мы будем делать? Тоже ничего?»

Бадоу наблюдал за спящим Раммштайнером. Все так просто, вот надо только протянуть руку и все будет. Он попробует, что же это такое, секс с лучшим другом, секс с парнем, когда ты сам парень. Но Бадоу каждый раз одергивает руку, когда хочется прикоснуться к нему. Он не может заставить себя переступить ту черту, которая нарушит все рамки дозволенного.

Просто не имеет права. Иначе Раммштайнер уйдет, просто оставит его одного и скажет, чтобы он научился сам разбираться со своими проблемами. Бадоу не хочет этого, поэтому заставляет себя молчать. А ведь так хочется сказать, просто прикоснуться, и сказать, как ни в чем не бывало. Но Нейлз не станет этого делать.

- Бадоу? Ты чего не спишь? – Сонный голос Хайне, заспанное лицо, прищуренные глаза, совсем не превычно смотреть на Раммштайнера без очков,не часто ему доводилось видеть его таким. Как будто потерянный ребенок.

- Пить захотел, – соврал рыжий, кусаясь в плед на кресле рядом с кроватью белобрысого. Он очень сильно надеялся, что Раммштайнер не заметил, чем он занимается.

- А… - Хайне отвернулся к нему спиной, стягивая с себя одеяло до самой задницы. В комнате было жарко, даже открытые окна не помогали. Бадоу что-то нечленораздельно прошипел, но Хайне ничего не слышал. Нейлз уже тысячу раз пожалел, что согласился ночевать у Раммштайнера, в виду последних открытий он догадывался, чем может закончиться такая ночевка.

Эти его сны, буквально заставляют смотреть на вещи другими глазами. Все что он видел раньше, к чему привык, сейчас для него представлено совсем в другом свете, он воспринимает по другому все: слова, жесты, действия, мимика. Все, что происходит в этой реальности, он ненароком сравнивает со всем, что есть в другой реальности. Назвать то, что он видит, когда спит – снами, просто не поворачивается язык. На самом деле сны бывают реалистичными, что бы ни говорили. «Да, но не до такой степени».

Сны не могу приносить такую физическую боль, и уж тем более душевную. Все что он слышит, видит, осязает, все это слишком реально. Слишком опасно подобные путешествия называть сном. В одно такое прекрасное утро можно уснуть тут и проснуться там. И пытайся выжить в новом мире, в котором ты уже когда-то жил, но не помнишь этого. Нет. Нейлз встряхнул головой, рыжая грива, собранная в пучок на макушке, но не закрепленная, рассыпалась по плечам. Он чувствовал себя просто до смерти уставшим. Это всего лишь сон, просто небольшая усталость, просто мерещится.

«Ну что, Хайне? Страшно находиться в одной комнате со мной? Не боишься? Да и чего тебе бояться… **Тот **Хайне боялся только самого себя, а ты боишься потерять свою науку.»

Как все это странно. Бадоу не чувствовал никакого страха, только волнение, беспокойство, настороженность. То что он делает, нечто ново для него, не в плане того что именно он делает, а как. Если бы тот Хайне из его снов увидел это, он бы его поимел прямо на месте, ничуть не стыдясь. Вот сейчас Бадоу понимает, что волей-неволей он постепенно привыкает к мысли о том, что и мужчины могут трахаться друг с другом. К одной только мысли, но когда пытается представить себе подобное в действии, и чаще всего главными героями были он и Раммштайнер, тугой ком подкатывал к горлу и Бадоу становилось дурно. Но тошнота и отвращение к подобным связям дела не исправила и он все еще продолжал думать б этом и изредка представлял себе что-нибудь этакое.

А сейчас о сидит в кресле, закутанный в плед, смотрит на… уже на спину и задницу своего лучшего друга и дрочит. Самозабвенно так, стараясь почти не дышать, хотя получалось довольно трудно, дыхание сбивалось и было довольно громким. И как только он понимал это, вновь пытался вести себя тише. Он даже смог представить себе, что было бы, если бы Хайне сейчас не спал, а допустим, сидел на коленях перед ним **и…** О ебаный ты нахуй, кажется, ему бы понравилось.

Если сейчас Хайне проснется, если он сейчас это увидит… Но к облегчению Бадоу, Раммштайнер так и не проснулся до звонка будильника.

Error #3#

_Зря он выпил, очень зря. Мысленный процесс не поддается контролю, импульсы посылаемые мозгом просто не воспринимаются, короткое замыкание, оборвавшее все питание. Это просто фатальный эрор. **Ошибка**, которую не исправить, только полное уничтожение. Как вирус, ты либо уничтожаешь систему, либо восстанавливаешь ее._

_-Ты бы знал, как же я тебя ненавижу, андед, - соблазн прикоснуться к этому чипу, получить разряд тока, если бы это было возможно и просто отключится. Но как назло, он пьян не до такой консистенции. Самоубийством напрямую заниматься… Бля, в этом он весь! Прет напролом, даже если исход летален, удачливая сука, которая неожиданно становится обладателем большого куша. _

_- Видишь это, а? - срывает повязку с лица, смотрит на Хайне и пытается найти хоть какую-то эмоцию на лице. Но пусто, словно он снял все маски с лица, даже ту, что является естественной, и вместо лица лишь размытый силуэт, почти потухшие угли вместо глаз, еще не до конца погасшие, в них четко отражается животная сущность. Он ненавидит его, бессмертность, которая далась страданиями и болью, одиночеством, через которое он прошел и не смог вынырнуть. Раммштайнер не пытался стать кем-то, он не был ему даже другом. Он был никем. А Бадоу зачем то прикрывал его спину, старался, что-то доказывал, убеждал сам себя, но приходил к одному и тому же выводу, - вот с этим я живу. _

_Он ненавидел Пса, за то, что тот чуял его всего. О чем он думает, чего хочет, что пытается сделать. На каждое действие в ответ – предостерегающее рычание__**. Не тронь, не твое. **__Бадоу не имел никакого права на него, он не смел надеяться, что попади он в беду, ему помогут._

_«С постоянным напоминанием о том, что лучше бы я забыл и убежал. Но нет. Безобразно до омерзения. А тебе никакая маска не нужна, ты и так прикрыт, пожизненно.» _

_Бадоу поддается искушению и прижимает его к стене. Ему сложно посмотреть в его глаза, эти звериные глаза дикого Пса. Он боится этого взгляда, обращенного в никуда. Раммштайнер. Звучит как смертный приговор. Бинты больше приковывают к себе внимание, до зуда в кончиках пальцев ему хочется содрать эти полоски, чтобы быть наравне. Хоть как-то наравне, показать, что не он один боится огласки, общественного суда. Ведь люди судят по одному лишь внешнему виду, первое мнение всегда обманчиво, но именно ему они доверяют больше всего, именно он влияет на все последующие, от него зависит, что ты скажешь потом. _

_«Ненавижу.»_

_Нож входит под самое сердце, между ребрами. Он не смотрит в глаза Раммштайнера, он слушает его. Вот он шипит, дергается от боли, застывает. Ну да, это же чертовски неприятно, когда что-то чужеродное проникает в твое тело, но ведь ты, Хайне, уже давно привык к этому. Обычный человек мог бы уже быть мертв, но ты на такое не способен, слишком долго учился выживать в этом дерьме, чтобы просто так сдаться. Нейлз с садистским удовольствием проворачивает рукоятку лезвия, вжимая до упора, а потом так же не спеша вынимает и откидывает его в сторону. Когда в его руке оказался нож? Он даже не помнит, как взял его в руки. _

_Кровь на его руках, впитывается в одежду, горячая, темно-красная, почти черная. Нейлз точно голодное животное втягивает носом воздух, пропитанный медным ароматом. Он чувствует, как ярость Пса растет, он чувствует это дикое желание разорвать врага. Сейчас он враг. Наконец-то он почувствовал это. Маты в адрес Бадоу звучат как песня, потрясающая песня. Держи друга при себе, а врага еще ближе. _

_- Да что б ты сдох, Псина чертова._

_Нейлз резко падает на колени, чувствуя как это было больно. Падать на каменный пол в разодранных на коленях джинсах не всегда было приятно. Мелкие камни впиваются в кожу, уже просто не думаешь о таком пустяковом дискомфорте. _

_Раммштайнер падает следом, точнее сползает по стене. Попробуй уйти от реальности, хотя бы на несколько секунд, а когда вернешься, он будет ждать. Бадоу дрожал от предвкушения, он хотел его, и эта мысль выебала мозг по полной, не было сил сопротивляться, сдержать это. Его просто, наконец прорвало. Он не из таких. Совсем нет, но сейчас было на это плевать. Потому что блядь, когда стоит – значит стоит и нихуя с этим не поделать, кроме как не устранить причину._

_«Понял, андед? Будем тебя устранять.»_

_В воздухе пахнет ненавистью, в воздухе витает смердящий аромат, Нейлз улыбается, и его улыбка похожа на оскал, на истеричный смех законченного психопата. _

_- Бадоу, сукин ты сын, тебе бы в психушку, но мы же знаем, что ты туда не пойдешь, – Раммштайнер незаметно приходит в себя, пока Нейлз курил, усевшись на него сверху. Хриплый отхаркивающий смех, почти такой же как у него самого. Но что самое паршивое - Раммштайнер не предпринимает никаких попыток к сопротивлению. Ведет себя, словно кукла, делает вид, что нет ему до этого никакого дела. И смеется над ним. Нейлз понимает – это не Хайне, это Пес. Раммштайнера нет. _

_«А будет, будет мать твою. Сука, заставлю нырнуть обратно.» _

_Слышно хрип, отрывистый, низкое рычание, ярость. Кожа холодная, на вкус похожая на сталь, он языком чувствует рельефность мышц, андед не просто худой, в нем есть какое-то мясо, как и в любом другом живом существе. А всем казалось, тощий как бродячий пес. И этот страх, охватывающий его самого, в ожидании того что будет, то что он сейчас делает - просто абсурд. Он не такой, никогда таким не был. Но только не с ним, ублюдком, плевавшим на все принципы и действующим только по своим законам. _

_- Сука, – твердит Нейлз, пытается сам себя убедить что, да, так и есть. Он - сука, Раммштайнер сука уже за то, что просто существует, за то, что Бадоу знает о нем. Не будь второго, он бы еще возможно ему простил. Иннграм нетерпеливо подрагивает в руке, наготове, ждет команды хозяина. _

_- Согласен, но обосновано, - омерзительная ухмылка, пылающие огоньки в глазах. – Уже не дождешься._

_А Бадоу ждет, держа на прицеле Пса. Отсчитывает минуты, когда же настоящий Хайне отшвырнет его, сцапает за шкварник, затащит в ванную, заставит жрать мыло и глотать воду, пока вся грязь не смоется. Пока сеанс очищения «хуйни в мозгах» не покажется ему достаточно эффективным. Ох, любил же Раммштайнер это дело. _

_Иннграм разочарованно стынет в руках, Бадоу опускает руки, надеется, наивно полагает, что андед вернется по первому зову, и он сможет дальше его ненавидеть. Спокойно, тихо ненавидеть, изредка посылая взгляды в спину, полные отвращения, желания убить. Восторг, кровь, кайф, разъяренный Раммштайнер, вот его мечта. _

_- Бу! – Пес резко дергается вперед, перехватывает руки, вырывает зубами мак, отшвыривает. Нейлз истерично ржет, не веря в происходящее, настолько неестественно себя ведет белобрысый. Ему кажется, что он просто видит собственные галлюцинации. Боль-то настоящая, настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, когда ты спишь. Но если он сейчас спит, что тогда на самом деле происходит? _

_- Сука, уйди нахуй! – орет Нейлз, отбиваясь от Пса. Но Псу плевать, ему не больно, Пес хочет, наконец, добраться до лакомого куска, на которое так давно облизывался. И вот тут он по-настоящему испугался. Пес голоден, не кормленый домашний дог, наконец, взбесился, вышел из-под контроля. Вот вы и дождались, ублюдки. _

_- Гав! – «Андед, скотина, дергай поводок, убери его!» Секундная слабость, Пес получил в рожу, и Нейлз не жалел сил для удара. Он вырывается, пытается встать на колени, поскальзывается, снова встает, неуклюже бежит в сторону своего мака, слава тому богу, в которого так неискренне верит Падре, иннграм лежал на видном месте. Позади слышно клацанье зубов, разочарованное рычание, решительно настроенный Пес не отстает и пытается догнать свою добычу. Надо что-то делать, надо, но Бадоу был настолько испуган, что просто не мог ничего сообразить. Что, куда, как, какого хера все это? Он не видит признаков, по которым может узнать Раммштайнера. _

_Иннграм сам прыгает в его руку, каждая деталь идеальна, прекрасное оружие, созданное точно под него. Пес нападает сзади как раз в тот момент, когда Бадоу оборачивается, нацеливая иннграм на него, сбивает с ног. Он слишком сильно боится Пса, только сейчас понял, насколько близко был к хищнику. Выстрел. Пуля пробивает глотку, сквозь бинты, застревает в чипе. Нейлз отпинывает от себя тело и откатывается в сторону, его колотит от страха. Он сделал это, наконец решился натравить «свое» животное. На секунду Бадоу взглянул в лицо Псу. Но Пса больше не было. **Он убил не Пса, он пробил глотку андеду.**_

Error #4#

- Раммштайнер…

- Ээээ, Бадоу, – рассеяно пробормотал Хайне, пытаясь сосредоточиться на записях, но мельтешащийся перед глазам Нейлз не давал покоя. Хайне честно старался не обращаться внимания на это недоразумение, но через пять минут от бесконечно ходьбы друга разболелась голова, – Нейлз, блядь, уткнись в кресло.

-Наахуй-наааахуй, – помотал головой рыжий. Вид у него был такой, словно он должен срочно сообщить что-то очень важное, но не знает с чего начать.

- Пожалей мои нервы, Бадоу.

- Мои бы кто пожалел, – в сердцах плюнул Нейлз все-таки садясь в кресло и пожаловался. – Хайне, у меня крышу сносит.

- Я заметил, – нехотя проскрипел Раммштайнер, придется отложить работу на потом. Он отключил панель и повернулся к Бадоу, снимая очки. Глаза устали от постоянного чтения, но другого выбора у него не было. – Что случилось? – потирая переносицу и водружая оправу обратно, спросил он.

- Да блин, меня эти кошмары задолбали.

Вот тут Раммштайнер задумался. То ли кофе, то ли сразу травиться алкоголем. Бадоу редко о чем своем разговаривал. И слово кошмары уже ввергло его в подозрение. На запасный Хайне рискнул начать с кофе, если что, коньяк поставит рядом, а там уж как рыжий друг возжелает, так и воспользуется. Пока он делал кофе, Бадоу уже изливал свою душу, и курил, плевав на запрет Хайне не курить в его комнате. Хайне сделал вид, что этого не заметил, хотя первое желание было вырвать сигарету из руки и выставить за шкварник этого идиота.

- Все, Хайне, это правда, что-то непонятное. Ну не могу же я почти два месяца смотреть кошмары о себе в роли какого-то жалкого журналистишки? Не-воз-мож-но. Хайне, ну скажи мне, что мутантов не существует, ты умираешь, а Нилл не немая?

Хайне взглядом показал насколько Бадоу параноик, и вышло весьма красноречиво, но Бадоу это не убедило.

- Ну предположим, мутантов-то действительно не существует, опыты по изменению генетического кода давно прекратили – спокойно ответил белобрысый, ставя перед Бадоу кружку крепкого кофе с лимоном, как он этого любил – но насчет того, что я умираю, можно поспорить

О том, что Нилл точно не немая, можно было удостовериться несколько часов назад, когда девочка случайно перепутала отделы и навела у него бардак. Было ли это случайно… В общем-то всем было известно, что Нилл любит пошалить.

- Бля, прости, я имею в виду, что на тебе не заживают раны как на собаке. Потому то видеть, как сквозь тебя проходят пули, и ты их выплевываешь вместе со своей кровью, очень нервное зрелище.

- А, тебе все еще снюсь я в роли бессмертного психопата? – Хайне вспомнил что Бадоу рассказывал о своем сне.

Рыжий кивнул головой уткнувшись в кофе. Раммштайнер позволил себе приглядеться, чего он не делал очень давно. Бадоу выглядел, мягко говоря, паршиво. Бледный, под глазом огромный темный круг, отлично констатируется с черной повязкой и длинными рыжими волосами. Вообще он выглядел как уличный драный обозленный пес, сильно похудевший так, что комбинезон на нем фактически висел. А он-то думал, что худеть Бадоу дальше некуда. Оказалось, был не прав.

- Нейлз, это больше похоже на бред. Это всего лишь кошмары, разве стоит о них задумываться?

- Хайне, дурная ты голова. Ты меня слушаешь? Внимательно? Точно слушаешь? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Бадоу. Хайне закатил глаза – Два гребаных месяца. Сны с вашим участием меня не очень радует смотреть.

Раммштайнер предпочел промолчать, явно не понимая серьезности разговора. Бадоу гадал, стоит ли рассказывать все, или лучше умолчать о некоторых фактах. Были у него подозрения, что ничего хорошего из его исповеди не выйдет.

Error #5#

Он стоял на крыше, опираясь о стену, и курил, задумчиво разглядывая рассвет. Именно разглядывая, ему казалось, что раньше он такого никогда не видел, и хотя он прекрасно понимает, что это такое, он все равно смотрел словно завороженный, как солнце медленно поднимается над горизонтом. И он мог бы сказать без тени иронии, что это было прекрасно, видеть как город не спеша просыпается, стряхивая с себя сонливость. Утром все совсем не так. Как только солнце всходит, мир начинает бесконечную погоню за временем. Пешеходы переполняют улицы, спешат, бегут, нарушают правила, для их же безопасности созданные. Ночью такого не увидишь. Ночью тихо, дороги пустуют, жители прячутся в своих домах либо в развлекательных заведениях, отдыхая от еще одного тяжелого и долго дня.

Сегодня ему опять не спалось, стоило только заснуть, как через пару часов он проснулся весь в поту и зубами отстукивал чечетку. В очередной раз приснился кошмар, но ничего не запомнил, только смутные представления, образы которые растворялись в закромах сознания, стоило только внимательно в них всмотреться. Он устал от этого, просыпаться от кошмаров в комнате, где все четыре стен абсолютно белые, без единого пятна, никакой галлограмы, даже самой маленькой, самой отвратной. Блядь. Ни одной галлограмы какого-нибудь плешивого старикашки, который когда-то давно (возможно это даже и не правда) совершил что-то такое, что посчитали чудом/героическим поступком или же просто прорывом в определенной области. После такого пробуждения, сразу кажется, что ты попал в психушку. По сути, так и было, только ему никто не говорил, он сам догадался.

А ведь его просто положили на обследование. И что, блядь, из этого вышло? «Бадоу Нейлз? Вам придется пройти курс лечения» И Бадоу было плевать, он надеялся, что хотя бы тут сможет поспать спокойно. Но кошмары достали его и тут, покоя не было нигде. Регулярные приемы лекарств, три раза в день, поход в кабинет врача и разговоры, разговоры, разговоры. Бессмысленные разговоры, которые он даже не запоминал. Нейлз прекрасно знал, что его считают психом.

За все это время, проведенное в больнице, он с трудом мог вспомнить только один сон. Было много снега, виски, сигарет, старый граммофон, который он видел только лишь на фотографиях, и парень с серебристой пластиной на шее – опять Хайне. Сон он окрестил восхитительным кошмаром, или проще говоря – «пиздец, опять я дрочу на Хайне». И этот сон мучил его, как своего рода чувство дежа-вю, но через какое-то время об этом кошмаре он даже и не вспоминал. Если запоминать все кошмары, что он видел за последние месяцы, можно спятить. И, кажется, он действительно сходит с ума.

Ему запрещали курить, ему запрещали покидать стены клиники, выходить на улицу, аргументировав простым «вы еще слишком слабы». Но он не верил, каждый раз находя под подушкой пачку сигарет, непонятно кем подсунутую. Есть какой-то доброжелатель, который спасает его от душной клиники, от вечного желания что-то пожевать, когда и кусок-то в горло не лезет. Нет, он, конечно, примерно догадывался, кто бы это мог быть, но не стал лелеять себя приятными мыслями.

Он стал курить, когда нашел первую пачку сигарет на полке, сначала трусливо ныкался по углам, когда тайком сбегал на улицу. Потом его находили паникующие врачи и медсестры, отправляли в палату. Потом сигареты стали отбирать, и он стал находить их под подушкой и прятать в кармане старого выцветшего голубого халата, который до него носили сотни таких же психов, как он, и бегать на крышу. Поэтому обычно, когда его не было в палате, он либо ходил в процедурные кабинеты, либо заседал на крыше. Ну, или же торчал в административной, с хихикающими медсестрами, и вечно рассказывал какие-то шутки. Бадоу делал все возможное, чтобы не думать о снах, пытался отвлечься. Хотя бы пытался казаться нормальным. Не помогало.

- Бадоу? - Дверь на крышу с грохотом отворилась, Бадоу поморщился, предполагая, что сейчас будет. Из-за всей этой херни и Раммштайнер тоже считает его психом, небось, как всегда хочет узнать, не успел ли он сделать шаг вперед с высоты птичьего полета.

- Весь во внимании, Раммштайнер, – сладко пропел Нейлз, стряхивая пепел на плиту. Он и не думал, что Хайне решится прийти в гости, если только не захочет отыграться. Хотя Магато говорил, что он там столы грызет и рвет волосы на голове, но что-то не хотелось верить Нейлзу что так и есть. Бадоу скосил единственный глаз на друга, но, ни черта не увидел. До сих пор трудно привыкнуть к тому, что прошло больше полугода, что кругообзор теперь не 180 градусов, а лишь 90 от силы.

- Не спрыгнул еще, значит? – Как бы невзначай поинтересовался Хайне.

- Нет, но могу устроить, может быть, хотя бы так высплюсь, – фыркнул в ответ рыжий, и тут же ему показалось, что он сморозил глупость, как будто ребенок, который сначала говорит, а думать у него не получается.

- Ты бредишь, – спокойно ответил Хайне.

-Ну конечно, если даже ты мне не веришь, то я действительно псих. Иди нахуй, Раммштайнер. И жалость твоя мне не нужна, без этого справлюсь.

-И я тебе не нужен? – уточнил вопрос белобрысый.

-Гм…

- То есть ты считаешь, что я не знаю, почему ты здесь?

-А ты пооомнил, да ладно? А я вот нихрена не помню. Напичкали всякой дрянью, день с ночью путаю. Изредка так выползаю покурить, когда вспоминаю.

- По словам медиков, ты вообще пропадаешь где угодно, но только не в своей палате. И к врачу на прием не ходишь.

- Ты ебнулся, Раммштайнер? Этот ублюдок считает, что я сошел с ума, потому что не сплю из-за кошмаров. Рассказав один только сон, он уже считает это ненормальным. Ясен пень, я, вряд ли буду находиться в своей палате, хуй им. Не собираюсь следовать тупому бессмысленному режиму, который еще больше сводит с ума. Они как будто **заставляют **меня почувствоватьсебя шизофреником. Естественно я буду держаться как можно дальше от этой вони, – Раммштайнер видел, как Нейлз был напряжен. Его напряжение проявлялось во всем лице, начиная от подрагивающей сигареты в зубах, заканчивая покусанными губами. Хайне даже не догадывался, настолько Бадоу был близок к нервному срыву. Он предполагал, но надеялся на лучшее, и все больше и больше отметал сомнения насчет шизофрении. А все оказывается, очень запущено.

Да он сам не верит, что Нейлз псих, ни за что. Он вырос в таких условиях, где обычно либо умираешь, либо носишься как раненый зверь в окружении волков и пытаешься выжить. И, в конце концов, выживаешь и продолжаешь жизнь. Нейлз не шизофреник, уж слишком он здравомысляще рассуждает, слишком сильно волнуется.

А Бадоу чувствовал себя, словно нырнул с головой в ледяную реку и задержал дыхание. Сколько же оно продолжится? Секунду, час, минуту?

Хайне опасался Бадоу в последнее время. Более того, он его избегал. Ох черт, да конечно же он будет его избегать. Представьте только, ваш лучший друг неожиданно заявляет, что у него стоит на вас. Первая реакция, если вы натурал – бегство, позорное бегство. Хайне игнорировал его, пытался не встречаться вообще. Хайне не был таким смелым и не считал себя хотя бы биссексуалом. Он ни разу не наблюдал за собой увлечения парнем. А Бадоу заставил его задуматься. У Бадоу хватило смелости самому себе признаться, а Хайне долго отрицал сам факт.

Когда Хайне узнал от Магато, что у Нейлза случился приступ прямо на рабочем месте, он сначала не поверил. Посчитал тайным ходом Бадоу на пути к примирению, зная его. Но только потом уже услышал более подробную историю о том, как Нейлз чуть ли не застрелил вышестоящего по званию с диким криком «Хербст, ублюдок!». Как говорил Магато, Бадоу упорно пытался убить не начальника, а именно какого-то Хербста. Упоминал какое-то подполье.

- В общем, его увезли по тихому на скорой пару дней назад. Вчера перевели в психиатрическую. То ли стресс, то ли что. Он случайно ничего не курит, не употребляет? С хера ли такие галлюцинации-то?

В ответ на что Хайне мог только пожать плечами. Он и сам не понимал, что творится с Бадоу.

- А тебе он ничего не рассказывал? – поинтересовался ученый у Фуюмине, но он только покачал головой.

- Нет, ничего. Только жаловался на недосыпание.

Хайне не стал говорить о кошмарах Бадоу, которые сам поначалу не признавал. Да и потом, если бы Бадоу хотел, он рассказал бы и Магато.

Бадоу перевел дух, глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Хайне, с миром отпуская первые пары злости. Даже полегчало, давно надо было наорать на кого нибудь, глядишь и не таким нервным был бы. Хотя, с его-то жизнью за последние три с половиной месяца, только искать повода выпустить пар да успокоиться. Возможно, не был бы таким нервным, возможно, если бы он не держал свои мысли при себе, а периодически находил того, с кем можно было бы поговорить, выговориться, развеяться свои сомнения и страхи, тогда может быть он не был бы в таком положении, в котором находится сейчас.

И вот тут-то он понял. Раммштайнер колебался, он постоянно вертел кольцо на среднем пальце, а обычно когда он так делал – он думал, ну или был чем-то обеспокоен. Бадоу прекрасно знал эту его черту характера, привычку, которую сам Хайне не замечает. Он всегда носил кольцо на среднем пальце, разве что в душе снимал. А когда забывал надеть кольцо, суетился, раздражался, помимо того, что старался еще и думать в тот момент. В общем-то, по каким-то неведомым причинам, Хайне умел спокойно думать, только если кольцо было надето на палец. Часто он говорил, что ему не комфортно без кольца, и наверно именно по этой причине, он его почти не снимал. Раммштайнер исподлобья наблюдал за ним.

- Чего уставился? – не очень вежливо спросил Нейлз, пожевывая сигарету в зубах. Хайне встряхнул головой и опустил голову, - cпалился придурок, нихуя тебя мое здоровье не волнует.

- Да заткнись ты, Бадоу, - ответил белобрысый. Бадоу только оскалился.

- Да с хуяли? У меня глюки на весь мой долбаный процессор, а я еще и молчать должен? Вот блядь нет, хуй вам, буду говорить. Все равно переведут за сетку, а там все психи тихие, под психотропами всякими.

- Блядь, Бадоу, вот потому и заткнись. То, что за сеткой сводят с ума теми же самыми психотропами, и без тебя известно всем. Жить хочешь? Вот, бля, не пизди тогда, - взорвался Хайне, почти заорав на друга. Бадоу действительно заткнулся, пытаясь придумать ответ, на столь непредсказуемую речь. Надо же, когда в последний раз Раммштайнер так себя вел?

- Ну и? – после недолго молчания нарушил тишину Нейлз, ему явно не доставляло никакого удовольствия смотреть на умственные страдания Хайне.

- Что? Заткнись и дай, блядь, подумать не по делу.

- Пошел нахуй, Раммштайнер. Думать будешь, когда я сдохну. Ну, или я пойду.

- Куда? – растерялся Хайне.

- Куда-куда… подыхать, блядь, подыхать, Хайне, - Бадоу затоптал окурок тапочком. Ситуация показалась ему настолько комичной, что захотелось тупо заржать. От отчаяния.

- Нет, не пойдешь, - покачал головой Раммштайнер, - в твоей палате есть какие-нибудь твои вещи?

Бадоу остановился на полушаге и задумался. Вещи… Вещи, вещи, зачем ему его вещи? Уж не сбежать ли он предлагает? Совсем сдурел, бежать, когда ты на полпути к психушке, все равно упекут, да еще и в изолятор.

- Нет, все на складе. Зачем тебе мои вещи?

- Уже незачем. Пошли, если ты не такой псих, каким кажешься, поедешь сейчас со мной, - осторожно сказал Хайне, боясь спровоцировать Нейлза на новый эмоциональный взрыв.

- Так ты все же меня психом считал? – уточнил Бадоу, вкрадчиво так, отчего Хайне похолодел. Опять не то ляпнул, кретин.

- Тебя все психом считают, это риторический вопрос. Но сказал ты правильно, да, считал, - Хайне постарался говорить спокойно, словно это было нечто саморазумеющееся, обыденное, как будто он говорил эти слова каждый день. Но не помогло, Бадоу опять вскипел.

- Да пошел ты… Какого хера я с тобой поеду, неизвестно куда, если даже ты, ты блядь, Раммштайнер, сука, лучший друг, считаешь меня шизофреником?

Хайне порывисто вздохнул, пеняя себя за неосторожность, хотел как лучше, а получилось еще хуже. Хайне это надоело, дебилизм и отсутствие мозгов у этого существа напрочь отсутствовал, замкнутый на своей проблеме он даже не видел протянутой руки помощи, его это начало раздражать и злить. Он обернулся, в два шага настиг Нейлза, схватил за ворот халата, и без того расходящегося по швам и швырнул в сторону стены. Не ожидавший такого, Бадоу вскрикнул от удивления, а потом уже от боли в лопатках.

- Так. Нейлз, - злобно прошипел Хайне, прижимая к стене Бадоу, рукой поперек плеч, наматывая на кулак несчастный ворот, который судя по звукам, вот-вот порвется, - если ты не прекратишь выебываться, я действительно посчитаю, что ты дебил. И это уже, прости, будет окончательное мое мнение. Я хочу вытащить тебя из этой дыры хотя б с какими-нибудь остатками мозгов.

Глаза (простите, глаз) Бадоу мгновенно потемнели, он нахмурился, губы превратились в тонкую линию, еще никогда Хайне такое не вытворял. Ему показалось, что он узнает этого Хайне. Да-да, он узнает эту манеру говорить, эту злость. Бадоу и без того все больше казалось, что тот Хайне, из его снов, именно он настоящий, а это лишь пафосная кукла. Наконец-то, хотя бы на долю секунды, в этой гребаной жизни, Бадоу увидел того Хайне, которого хотел.

- Хайне? - глухо поинтересовался рыжий.

- Что?

- Хайне… И на кой тебе нужен псих, которые больше верит своим снам, чем тому что видит в реальности?

Раммштайнер стиснул зубы, отчетливо понимая, что Нейлз его провоцирует. С другой стороны, если он расскажет, Нейлз с ним точно пойдет. А он его прекрасно знает, Бадоу делает выбор, только исходя из своих заключений и полученной информации.

- Вот вытащим тебя отсюда, и будем дружно решать проблему под названием «как сделать так, чтобы на лучшего друга не стояло», понял? Потому что, блядь, не у одного тебя проблемы, твою мать, - совершенно серьезным тоном пояснил Раммштайнер, - Доволен? Радует ответ?

- Рам… кхээ… Раммштайнер, да у тебя стоит. На меня?- неожиданно лицо Бадоу просветлело, - На меня. На меня!

- Нейлз, убью, - Хайне надавил рукой на горло, и Бадоу закашлял, но тупо лыбиться не перестал.

- Раммштайнер, не все так плохо. Отпусти ты, сволочь! – захрипел Нейлз, чувствуя явный недостаток кислорода, Хайне только ослабил хватку, но друга не выпустил. И когда это Хайне стал таким агрессивным? – Проблема легко выполняемая. Клево же!

- Нифига не клево, я тебе не из таких, как ты говоришь, - прорычал Хайне. То что он один раз возбудился, когда думал о Бадоу, ничего не значит. Может он пялился на какую-нибудь красотку, да так задумался, что не заметил как… Хм, бред. Думать о Бадоу и одновременно разглядывать полуголых девиц – к такому результату не приводят, но факт есть факт.

- Ты гомофоб, - авторитетно заявил Бадоу.

Черт, вот и куда делось это напряжение, всего минуту назад делившее их на две стороны? Бадоу точно с ума сходит, так легко менять настроение, нормальный человек не умеет.

- Нейлз, ты в своем уме? Ты выдумал, что у тебя стоит на меня, только из-за своих снов, где мы якобы… ебемся?

- Я выдумал? – Бадоу выгнул бровь. Раммштайнер мельком взглянул вниз и покраснел, со стоном отдернул от него руки.

- Ну ты…

- Ага, стой, куда пошел, - Бадоу потянул Хайне на себя, - решать проблему будем?

Хайне как ошпаренный отскочил от него, правильно поняв смысл сказанного.

- Совсем с катушек слетел?

- Раммшайнер, ты зачем сюда приехал? Решать проблему приехал?

- Приехал, - подтвердил неохотно ученый.

- Так вот, не у одного тебя проблема. Такая? Такая! Так что, блядь, я никуда не пойду, - сказал Нейлз. Хайне снова чертыхнулся.

- Бадоу, не будь идиотом.

- Ты мне как прикажешь идти до твоей машины? Вот так вот? Совсем афигел, не пойду!

- Бадоу…

-Хайне, я псих? Псих. Можно я буду поступать как псих?

Хайне сверлил друга взглядом, не найдя слов чтобы ответить. Да и не хотелось отвечать, в каком бы бредовом состоянии сейчас не был Нейлз, адекватно думать он не мог. Вообще никак. Адекватный человек не будет требовать от тебя подобного…

Error #6#

- Вот сейчас кто нибудь войдет и пиздец нам, - нервно сказал Хайне, прикусывая губу.

Бадоу хрипло рассмеялся, неохотно приоткрывая глаз, в отличие от Раммштайнера, ему было хорошо, и кто там может войти в такой момент его совершенно не беспокоило. Да кому надо подниматься на крышу?

- Похуй, не отвлекайся… осторожней блин, не так сильно. А… Ооо…

Error #7#

Нейлз флегматично смотрел в окно всю дорогу, изредка поглядывая в лобовое стекло, для разнообразия. Куда они ехали, он не понимал, точнее не мог понять по какой дороге они едут, и просто напросто забил на это дело, разглядывая многочисленные деревья птиц и прочее о своей стороны. В потрепанном голубом халате и тапочках на фоне дорогой обивки салона он выглядел смешно. Хайне еле удержался от мимолетной улыбки, и постарался сохранить серьезное выражение лица. В конце концов, он же похититель. Или как там? Соучастник? В общем, факт остается фактом, Нейлз даже не сопротивлялся, когда Раммштайнер потащил его к машине и усадил на переднее сиденье. Посопротивляешься тут…

- А ты оказывается еще, и водить умеешь, - едко заметил Бадоу и отвернулся к окну.

-А я, оказывается, права еще не потерял, - в тон ему парировал Хайне, на тот момент, лишенный способности воспринимать шутки в любой форме.

Через какое-то время Хайне успокоился и спокойно вел машину. Он пытался не думать о том, что произошло на крыше, и по возможности поскорее забыть об этом. Но после всего его било мелкой дрожью до такой степени, что даже Бадоу это заметил, попросив его не стучать пальцами по рулю. Хайне чертыхнулся.

За полтора часа проведенные за рулем, они перемолвились лишь несколькими фразами, что собственно и удивило ученого. Бадоу молчал. Непросто молчал, а отмалчивался, не желал разговаривать. Словно у него есть какая-то великая тайна, которую он боится разболтать, и поэтому упорно игнорирует последние полчаса любые предлоги беседы, ограничившись простым – я думаю. А просто молчать Нейлз не умел никогда, попытаться его заткнуть – это все равно, что перекрыть доступ кислорода. Поэтому сейчас Раммштайнеру казалось, что в салоне машины просто напросто нет воздуха, а Бадоу даже не жив.

Они уже давно выехали за город, подальше в лес, именно там семья Раммштайнера построила летний домик у озера, чтобы можно было приезжать и отдыхать от серых будней. Хайне единственный кто сюда наведывался порой, и посему домик приличное время пустовал. До Бадоу не сразу дошло, куда они приехали, он был поглощен своими мыслями и пока Хайне не хлопнул дверцей машины, не очнулся.

Пока Хайне искал ключи от дома, Бадоу огляделся. Сумерки сгустились над озером, лес был тих, только ветер качал тяжелые ветки. Место было красивое и заброшенное, даже дорогу сделать нормальную не могли.

- Бадоу, пойдем, - негромко позвал Хайне, отворив дверь. Бадоу исподлобья взглянул на друга. Одетый в серые брюки, белую рубашку и серый джемпер поверх, да еще и в тонкой черной оправе он выглядел ужасно. Точнее ему шло, Хайне всегда шла классика, но это был не тот Хайне, которого он привык видеть во сне, этот Раммштайнер был чужой, даже запах был едва схож. Подходя к дому, Бадоу словил себя на мысли, что словно возвращается домой, туда, где его ждут. И в данном случае его ждал Хайне.

«Фу блядь, причудится же всякое» - еле как отмахнулся от собственных мыслей Нейлз и прошмыгнул в дверной проем. В больничной пижаме и халате стоять посреди леса было не очень тепло.

_Он впервые видел столько снега, лениво падающего с неба, миллиметр, за миллиметром возвышая сугробы еще выше. Снег опадал на его непокрытую голову, постепенно образуя небольшую кучку, из-за чего волосы мокли, снег опадал на ресницы, и они слипались, и каждый раз, когда они опускались, капельки стекали по ресницам на щеки. Ему нравилось это ощущение, тягучее, вязкой паутиной впитываясь в тело. _

_Вокруг не было ничего, чтобы он мог идентифицировать местность, только темные сумерки, постепенно впускающие в себя непроглядную тьму. Белоснежные хлопья неспешно покрывали землю, наряжали ее. Повсюду только снег, и ничего более. Бадоу моргнул. В теплом, не очень длинном пальто, едва достигающего колен, ему было душновато, вроде как на улице расцветает зима, но было совсем не холодно и даже не было ветра. Его пальто насквозь пропахло сигаретами, такой приятный запах, в то же время отторгающий, чужой. Он засунул руку в левый карман и достал фотокамеру, обязательно надо запечатлеть этот кадр, обязательно, мертвая тишина, притягательно сочетание белого и черного. Щелчок, вспышка, запечатленный кадр высветился на маленьком экране, Нейлз удивленно выгнул бровь. До чего дошла техника, маленький телевизор в фотокамере. Сознание прошептало ему: «это цифровая камера, такое будет в будущем. Но ты не доживешь до этого.» _

_- «Жаль» – пронеслась еще одна мысль, но уже своя._

_А кадр был действительно красив, бездушный, неживой, просвечивающий в ночи белые точки. Фотография выглядела устрашающе, но безумно красивой. Не меняя задумчивого выражения лица, Бадоу закурил. Интересно, что этому месту надо от него? Не он пришел сюда, он даже не хотел и даже не знал об этом, само место позвало его, и хотя оно выглядело как большое поле покрытое снегом, на самом деле он видел руины, покрывающимися толстым слоем пепла. Тонкая серая грань, одно внутри другого, он четко видел эту иллюзию. _

_Бадоу сделал шаг по направлению к колонне, сфотографировал, посмотрел на получившийся снимок: снег, сугробы, темнота. Так и есть, это он видит пепел и разрушенный город, это лишь его иллюзия. Почему-то он чувствовал себя спокойно, не было страха. _

_Где-то там вдалеке стоял он и ждал его. Ждал, когда придет Нейлз, и в очередной раз заберет его душу, разорвет на клочки, не смотря на то, что он был намного сильнее. Нейлз делал это каждый раз, когда он сдавался, покрывался толстым слоем безумия и забывал обо всем. Только сила воли у Бадоу была тверже, только Бадоу мог закрыть глаза, а он не мог, не имел права. Поэтому Бадоу нырял в эти безумия с головой, задерживая дыхание, и вытаскивал его, очередным пинком под зад, до сих пор действенным и матами, привычно режущими слух. Бадоу всего припасет парочку новых, для такого случая. _

_Хайне понимал, для чего Бадоу случайно встретился ему на пути в один злосчастный день, точнее понял, внезапно, не так давно. Бадоу был глазами Хайне, Бадоу был душой Хайне, потому что Хайне не имел всего того, что хотел бы. И вот его скромное желание найти себе цель в жизни – вдруг обрело физическую форму. Бадоу был ему необходим как воздух, потому что Бадоу состоял из сплошного инстинкта самосохранения. Потому что силы воли Бадоу хватит на двоих. И Бадоу не задумываясь, делился всем, что имел, пинал вперед. _

_Бадоу умел оступиться, он умел признавать ошибки, умел прощать и умел понимать. Бадоу был обычным человеком, в то время как он, Раммштайнер, рос в животных условиях – убей, или будешь убит. Очень сложно отказаться о того, с чем жил всю жизнь, отбросить все сомнения, страхи._

_Хайне вскинул голову, вот его цель и добралась до него. Но сейчас все совсем не так, нет того притягательного запаха в воздухе, когда стоит только вдохнуть его и ты забываешься, холод вымораживал всю дурь из его головы. Он опасался, что сейчас, вдруг все изменится, и он вновь выпустит Пса. Он ненавидел эту жалкую псину, не раз жравшую его нервы, но не может без него обходиться. Он вгрызся в его внутренности, прочно засел и теперь уже никак не выдрать его, Псу нравилось то, где он обитает, ему нравилось точить клыки об его нервы, дергать до предела натянутые струны, готовые вот-вот порваться._

_Бадоу слегка прищурившись, смотрел, куда поверх его головы, облачка дыма вылетали из приоткрытого рта, он даже не курил. Интересно, что видел он? Раммштайнер невзлюбил это место сразу, как только открыл глаза. Слишком уж много смысла оно несло в себе. Слишком белое, слишком черное, слишком много крови. Слишком много снега, слишком много темноты, слишком много крови, впитавшейся в сугробы, и от того поменявших свой истинный белый цвет на розоватый, местами снег был ярко красным. Бадоу был одет почти в такое же пальто, как и его, только чуть-чуть светлее. _

_- Нейлз, будь другом, без эксцессов. _

_Бадоу хрипло рассмеялся, вжимая голову в плечи. Рыжие пряди, спадающие с плеч, постепенно темнели и слегка завивались от сырости, и выглядело это довольно непривычно, аккуратно зачесанные, собранные сзади в резинку несколько прядей удерживали волосы, То, что обычно скрывала его лохматая шевелюра, изредка общаясь с расческой, сейчас можно было лицезреть с наслаждением. Бледное лицо, бледно-розовы губы, ровный нос, чуть заостренный подбородок, конопушки по лицу, особенно на носу и щеках, и если бы не эта черная повязка, портящая весь вид, его можно было бы назвать симпатичным, и может быть даже привлекательным. Хайне почти не узнавал в этом молодом притягательном человеке Бадоу Нейлза, лентяя, нытика, оболтуса, слишком беззаботно тот улыбался. _

_Бадоу умел бояться, он умел молчать, знал, что такое боль и порой даже ему было сложно перебороть накатившую тоску. Бадоу тоже умел сходить с ума. Еще одна отличительная черта. Раммштайнер давно сошел с ума, в то время как Бадоу только-только понемногу начал терять разум. И от этого Бадоу был намного опаснее, чем Хайне. Намного. Потому что Хайне знал, кто он есть, а Бадоу еще нет. _

_- Ну, твою ж ты мать, Раммштайнер. В кои-то веки говоришь что-то умное, - Хайне фыркнул, но не обиделся. Бадоу навел на напарника камеру и зажал кнопку, вспышка, чириканье, звук, в момент, когда снимок переносится в карту памяти. Нейлз чуть склонил голову в бок, и с удивлением уставился в пустой кадр. Точнее, было все, но только не было Хайне, - эта штука глючная, если… - на том месте, где должен был стоять Раммштайнер, не было никого. Бадоу повертелся на месте, считая, что это Пес так шутит, но в поле зрения его действительно не наблюдалось, - мде… _

_ Нейлз поежился. Вот теперь его еще и искать, что за шуточки? _

_- Раммштайнер, я в твои детские игры не играю, - пробормотал Бадоу, закуривая еще одну сигарету. Когда он докурил предыдущую, даже не понял, - вот бегаешь за ним, бегаешь. А он как всегда, смоется в неизвестном направлении и не подумает подождать. _

_Бадоу обошел кругом дом, стоящий неподалеку, но никаких следов белобрысого не было. Не теряя надежды, он прошел улицу вдоль второго дома, с «позитивной» вывеской «Жизнь – пиздец. И там тебя не ждут» он завернул за угол._

_- Раммштайнер, а ты знаешь, сколько букв в слове пиздец? – радостно вдруг спросил рыжий, обращаясь в никуда, - Неправильно друг мой, оно начинается на букву н заканчивается на й. _

_На плечо вдруг легла чья-то рука, Бадоу с истошным криком обернулся. Но это всего лишь был Хайне. _

_- И причем здесь нахуй? – хрипло поинтересовался Раммштайнер._

_- Охуел, блядь? – Нейлз не счел нужным отвечать на вопрос и пытался зазвездить напарнику в морду._

_- Нахуй… причем? – с невозмутимым лицом переспросил Хайне, уворачиваясь от попыток его ударить, незаметно подставил ему подножку и Нейлз с грохотом упал, ударившись копчиком. _

_- Аааа, бля! – Хайне протянул лежащему руку, пока тот душевно отводил душу, в третий раз поинтересовался, причем здесь нахуй. Бадоу зло посоветовал ему сходить и проверить. _

_- И как я до сих пор умудряюсь тебя терпеть? – флегматично зевнул Раммштайнер, когда они дошли до моста. Бадоу облокотился о перила и взглянул в темную воду. _

_- Этот вопрос давно не актуален, надо было раньше думать, а сейчас поздно. Плюшки съедены. Да кстати, Хайне, может, объяснишь мне, что за два имбицила в белых халатах не дают мне взлететь? _

_- Гм…_

_- Не ругайся. _

_- Гм…_

_- Говорят тебе, не ругайся. _

_- Это не я, – сказал Хайне. Спустя полминуты Бадоу обернулся, но Хайне опять не было. И моста не было. Снова пепел вокруг, перед ним только дверь, с маленьким квадратным стеклом на уровне глаз. _

_Серый пепел разносится ветру, распыляя яд. Боль врезается тысячью осколками в тело, посекундно разматывая кадр на тонкие линии воска. Тишина неминуемо капает на дно, ускоряя дождь до предела скорости. Он осторожно прижал подушечки пальцев к холодному окну, покрытому изморозью, выжидая нарастающего жжения к каждой клеточке тела._

_Этот снег слишком медленно растаял, растапливая пепел. Это как наркотик, пытаться догнать то, что не стоит на месте и не ждет его. Стрелки на часах замерли, не желая продлевать момент. Этот город слишком подстроен под него самого, искореняя снег во всем его проявлении. Город, воздух оседал на землю черно-серыми пылинками пепла. Расщепляясь на части, они покрывали землю тонкой плетью, сеткой._

_Когда Бадоу выронил из рук сигарету, он не помнил абсолютно ничего. _

Error #final#

Боль ворвалась в его сознание так резко, что он даже не нашел сил закричать. Он просто бессильно хватал ртом воздух, надрывно кашляя. Он даже не пытался пошевелиться, но его удерживали чьи-то руки, придавливая к больничной койке за плечи. Когда гудение в ушах прекратилось, он, наконец, услышал, что ему что-то говорят, но смысл слов доходил до него с трудом.

- Блядь, Андед, - осипшим голосом сказал Нейлз, узнав в белобрысом молодом человеке, чья одежда была перепачкана кровью, а лицо покрыто сажей, своего напарника. - Я такое сейчас сон видел, сам ахуел! - Бадоу недоумевающее, но осторожно ощупал себя, с трудом шевеля онемевшими пальцами, бок был перевязан, и голова тоже, и еще и болела к тому же. Раммштайнер облегченно вздохнул, отпуская напарника, и сполз на пол. Пациент будет жить, куда он денется, - Андед, а что было-то? Почему я перевязан?

- А, ты еще и не помнишь, - бесцветным голосом ответил Хайне, поигрывая своим револьвером, - да просто сигареты закончились, и мы решили сходить в магазин.

The end


End file.
